1. Related Applications
The present invention is related and is preferably used with our co-pending U.S. application No. 08/254,630, filed Jun. 6, 1994, for an "Improved Chlorophyll Imaging Sensor", now abandoned.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems used to recognize and classify weeds by type, size, shape and texture. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dynamic on-line and real time weed recognition system which is adapted to control the type, amount and timing of herbicide spray heads on a moving platform.
3. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that agricultural sprays for the control of weeds are usually applied over a complete area in which weeds are to be controlled. More recently, spray systems have been developed which employ sensors and control systems as well as a plurality of individual selectable spray heads. These system are adapted to first locate the vegetation to be sprayed and to activate selective ones of the spray heads to be activated to spray only those areas in which vegetation is sensed or recognized. Such systems are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,767 which is classified in International Class AO1G, Sub-Class 1/12 and U.S. Class 47, Sub-Classes 1.43 and 1.7. Such prior art systems decide to spray if a percentage level of green vegetation is recognizable in the area to be sprayed. While such prior art system are an improvement over the complete area coverage spraying used in the prior art, they failed to recognize the types of weeds, the size and texture of the weeds as distinguished from other vegetation.
Accordingly it would be desirable to provide a weed recognition system for use in controlling a plurality of chemicals or herbicides adapted to control different types of weeds or undesirable vegetation.